En tus mejores sueños
by Annie Malfoy Merodeadora
Summary: Draco y Hermione deben compartir un trabajo, pero todo se complica cuando Peeves aparece...
1. Y no era Peeves pero la ligó igual

**En tus mejores sueños**

¡Qué nervios! Mi primer Draco/Hermione largo :S bueno... tiene 4 capítulos, pero eso es demasiado largo para mi... tengo otro que esta allí, flotando en el aire en esperas de mis ganas de escribir. Bueno, Lady Ally y Lady Lakesys, espero sus comentarios ya que son ustedes las expertas en el tema... bueno, no me ofendo si recibo comentarios de otras personas XD!

Y quería decir algo más respecto a este fic... ¡Ah¡Sí! Es algo que debía hacer porque gracias a esta pareja descubrí los fan fics y además ¡me encantan! Así que es... digamos... una retribución ;)

Capítulo 1: Y no era Peeves... pero la ligó igual...

-Genial... ¡Genial- repetía Hermione enojada mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts ¡Justo el día que tenemos ronda de prefectos a Ron le duele el estómago¡Qué casualidad- se quejaba irónica¿No coincidirá acaso con que hoy hay fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor? Seguro que no... Imbécil...

De repente un ruido hizo que callara su monólogo, dobló por el pasillo dónde había escuchado el ruido y se quedó tiesa al ver una... cosa (no había otra descripción) que andaba a los tumbos por el pasillo. Era una gran "cosa" negra alta que chocaba con todo lo que se cruzaba en su paso haciendo un gran barullo.

"_Peeves_" pensó Hermione:

¡Peeves, deja de hacer escándalo o llamaré a McGonagall- el poltergeist ni se inmutó- Bien... ¿lo quieres por las malas- Hermione sacó su varita y apuntando al casco de una de las armaduras recitó¡Wingardium leviosa!

El casco se elevó y cayó justo en lo que teóricamente era la cabeza de Peeves:

¡OOOOUUUCH!

¿Ouch- Hermione se quedó heladaésa no era la voz de Peeves.

Corrió hasta la cosa que ahora estaba en el suelo y se retorcía, se gachó y al descubrir que la cosa era alguien cubierto con una gruesa tela muy pesada, procedió a destapar a la víctima del cascazo. Se sorprendió al ver que era...

¿Malfoy?

¡OOOUUUCH¡Dranger te tres te hacess¡Jueltame- pidió como pudo con la mordaza que tenía puesta (NdA: TRADUCCION "Granger que crees que haces, suéltame")

-Lo siento...- dijo algo apenada por el golpe que le había dado y le sacó la mordaza, le desató las manos (sí, las tenía atadas también) y lo ayudó a pararse- Pensé que eras Peeves...

¡No me nombres a ése bicho inmundo¡Voy a acabar con él cuando lo vea- gritó enojado sacudiéndose el polvo que le había dejado la tela y acomodándose el pelo.

¿Él te hizo eso- preguntó escéptica¿Cómo un poltergeist pudo hacerle eso a un mago como tu? Quiero decir... eres superior a él...

Draco la miró con odio:

¿Qué insinúa Granger¿Qué soy un inútil?

Hermione se encogió de hombros:

-Tu lo dijiste, no yo... ¿Por qué estas aquí Malfoy? Tendré que informar que estas fuera de la cama a estas horas...

-Cierra tu bocota, Granger, estoy aquí porque me castigaron... Soy el suplente de Weasley.

-Genial... Lo que me faltaba

-Me alegro que te guste, no sabes lo feliz que estoy yo- dijo sarcástico ante lo dicho por Hermione¿Qué me ves- dijo arrogante al ver a la chica mirándolo con interés.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería, Malfoy, estás sangrando- le informó Hermione.

Draco se tocó la frente y al ver su mano la vio llena de sangre, miró al piso y descubrió un pequeño charco de gotitas de sangre.

-No iré a la enfermería- sentenció.

¡Oh! Vamos, Malfoy, no es tiempo de berrinches, estas sangrando...

¿A caso quieres que todo el mundo se entere lo que me hizo ese fantasmucho...- se silenció. Había cometido un error.

-Que interesante...- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa- A sí que no quieres que nadie se entere...?

-Mas vale que no digas nada, Granger o...

¿O qué- dijo sonriendo aún más... tenía a Malfoy en sus manos.

¡Escúchame bien, sangre sucia- dijo perdiendo los cabales.

-Será mejor que dejes ese apodo, Malfoy... o se me podría escapar...- le advirtió Hermione severa.

¿Qué quieres- dijo Draco vencido¿Dinero¿Qué salga contigo?

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Malfoy- dijo Hermione-. Por ahora lo único que quiero es que vayamos a la enfermería

-Ya te dije que no- insistió el chico tercamente.

Hermione suspiró:

-De acuerdo, al menos deja que yo te cure, eso se pone cada vez peor...-dijo señalando el corte.

¿Ahora eres medimaga, Granger?

-Cállate, Malfoy, y sígueme- ordenó echándose a andar

-A mí no me ordenas, Granger...- replicó, sin embargo la siguió... es que le dolía la cabeza.

Anduvieron por los pasillos hasta que Hermione se paró frente a una pared vacía.

-Aquí es- anunció y comenzó a caminar en círculos con los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué diablos haces, Granger?

-Silencio, me desconcentras...

¿Te desconcentro- dijo sin poder creerlo¿Y por qué estas taaaaaaan concentrada¿Granger- preguntó al notar que había desaparecido.

-Aquí, Malfoy- dijo asomando su mano por una puerta que había aparecido en la pared vacía.

¿Qué se supone...¿Cómo hiciste eso- preguntó al entrar a lo que parecía ser la misma enfermería de Hogwarts.

-Es una larga historia...- dijo con tono cansado- Mira... no sé mucho de medimagia, pero sí de primeros auxilios muggles...

¿Vas a curarme a lo muggle- preguntó con desprecio.

-Es eso o ir a la enfermería y correr el riesgo de que tu imagen se caiga a pedazos, tu decides...

-�� Apresúrate...- Hermione sonrió¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Nada- dijo mordiéndose los labios para no reírse- Veamos... por aquí tiene que haber alcohol para desinfectar eso... ¡Aquí- sacó de una estantería llena de medicinas una botella de alcohol y algodón- De acuerdo, esto arderá un poco...- mojó el algodón y lo puso sobre la herida.

¡AAAH¡Granger¡Quítamelo, quítamelo- gritó apartándose del algodón.

-Te lo advertí... Ven aquí, no seas llorón...

¡Retráctate!

¡No lo haré¡Ahora ven aquí y deja de quejarte por todo, Malfoy- gritó Hermione ya enojada.

Draco la miró con la más asesina de sus miradas y estaba a punto de decirle de todo cuando Hermione negó con la cabeza recordándole que ella sabía algo que no podía develarse. En silencio se acercó a la chica.

-Me alegro que hayas entendido...-dijo Hermione aplicándole de nuevo alcohol.

¡Ay...- pero Draco no pudo quejarse más, Hermione había comenzado a soplarle suavemente cada vez que le retiraba el algodón.

Sentía el cálido aliento de la Gryffindor en su frente, era una sensación hermosa, ya nada le dolía. Se quedó mirándola, esta muy concentrada en su trabajo... Se veía tan... pura...

-Ya esta. Ves que no fue tan doloroso al fin... ¿Malfoy- preguntó al verlo, no tenía la misma expresión rígida que siempre adoptaba con ella, la miraba... ¿intrigado?

¿Eh? Que suerte que ya terminó...- reaccionó.

-Bueno... terminar, aún no terminó... sólo te desinfecté, ahora tengo que vendarte- Hermione recorrió nuevamente los estantes en busca de gasas para vendarlo.

-Esto va a tardar mucho en curarse, Granger ¿por qué no lo haces con magia- preguntó Draco.

-Ya te dije que no sé medimegia, pero si quieres puedo intentar algún hechizo... pero no soy responsable si te vuelo la cabeza- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras desenrollaba las vendas.

-Déjalo así... ¿Qué haces- preguntó Draco al ver que la chica le tiraba de un brazo para que se sentara.

-Eres muy alto no llego... pero si te quedas parado cómodamente podría vendarte la boca, no creo que a nadie le moleste.

¡Oh! A ti sí te molestaría...- dijo.

-Te lo repito Malfoy: en tus mejores sueños. Ahora siéntate y déjame trabajar- le ordenó Hermione¡Listo!

-Perfecto, vámonos de aquí tenemos que seguir con nuestro trabajo- dijo enérgicamente Draco mientras se levantaba de un salto.

¿No piensas agradecerme al menos- le preguntó Hermione con los brazos cruzados y considerablemente ofendida.

¿Agradecerte? Esto es lo menos que podías hacer... después de todo fuiste tu la que me golpeó- le respondió Draco con tono acusador.

-No cambias nunca, Malfoy- dijo Hermione enojada mientras salía de la habitación.

Draco se quedó mirándola, también enojado. Luego salió.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo**

Pos, no me quedó un Draco muy desagradable, pero creo que lo dejaré así...


	2. Dulce consecuencia

Capítulo 2: Dulce consecuencia.

Hermione salió de la habitación Multipropósito enojada y sin mirar hacia atrás �¿Acaso ese estúpido no pensaba agradecerle¡Ella lo había ayudado! De acuerdo, fue ella quien lo golpeó... ¡Pero no lo hizo adrede! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba... Malfoy se tenía muy merecido ese golpe... Sí, por tonto, por orgulloso, por llorón y por tardar tanto... ¿Por qué no la seguía¿No estaba acaso tan apurado en terminar con la ronda? Más enojada aún, Hermione se volteó y comprobó que el Slytherin no estaba allí:

¿Malfoy- lo llamó- Malfoy, no estoy para bromas... ¿Malfoy- lentamente Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos y se sorprendió mucho al ver al rubio tirado en el piso¡Por Merlín, Malfoy- presurosa se arrodilló en el suelo y dio vuelta al Slytherin mientras lo sacudía¡Despierta Malfoy! Dios santo, el golpe fue fuerte... ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA- la chica se comenzó a desesperar al ver que el muchacho no se despertaba.

Sabía que debía hacer algo, no podía dejarlo ahí tirado... La única solución era llevarlo a la enfermería, pero... le había prometido no hacerlo... y por alguna extraña razón no quería romper esa promesa...

Dejó de tratar de despertarlo y con su varita lo llevó hasta la puerta del cuarto Multipropósitos. Una vez allí y pensando en su necesidad camino hasta que la puerta apareció. Levitando aún a Malfoy entro al cuarto y miró que era lo que contenía esta vez: una enorme cama adoselada con sábanas y frazadas blancas de aspecto mullido, a los pies de la cama un enorme recipiente con agua y unos paños.

Con la mayor suavidad que pudo, depositó al chico en la cama, le sacó los zapatos y lo tapó, luego mojó los paños y los colocó en su rubia cabeza. Hermione se quedó mirando a Malfoy... era tan sereno cuando dormía... Así se veía más normal, como un chico común. Todo el mundo se ve igual cuando duerme, desde el rey hasta el mendigo, desde el sangre limpia hasta los sangre impura.

Hermione volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía sueño. Miró alrededor pero no había otra cama en la habitación. Pensó en salir y pedir un cuarto con dos camas, pero se preguntó a donde iría a parar Malfoy cuando esa habitación desapareciera... sonaba tentador... pero se negaba a hacerlo y tener que sacar a Malfoy de la cama, pedir el nuevo cuarto, luego meterlo y todo eso no le daba ganas. Así que sin importarle otra cosa que su sueño se sacó los zapatos y entró a la cama no sin antes empujar al chico hasta el otro extremo. Con los dos adentro, la cama ya no parecía tan grande...

Suspirando y con los ojos cerrados Hermione se puso de lado, unos segundos más tarde sintió que su compañero se movía e instintivamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con Malfoy. Otra vez se quedó mirándolo, nunca lo había visto de tan cerca... Era perfecto, ni una marca, ni un rasguño... sus cejas eran perfectamente curvas, su nariz simétrica, su boca... tímidamente Hermione acercó uno de sus dedos a la boca del chico... sentía una fuerte necesidad de tocarla, de saber su textura. Con suavidad contorneó los labios del rubio. Estaban fríos, pero eso no importaba, eran justamente cómo ella se los había imaginado: suaves. Suaves y fríos.

Hermione volvió a poner su mano bajo las sábanas y con otro suspiro cerró los ojos y se durmió.

**.oOOo.**

No recordaba lo que le había pasado. ¿Qué era lo último que había hecho?... ¡Ronda de Prefectos¡Eso era! Estaba castigado y debía hacer ronda de prefectos con... ¡Con la sangre sucia¡No¡Imposible!... El poltergeist... el golpe... esa habitación extraña... Granger vendándole la cabeza... y luego ya no recordaba... ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba muy cómodo... ¡Tanto misterio¿Por qué no abría los ojos?... ¡Momento¿Qué era eso que se movía a su lado? Ya no quería abrir los ojos... ¿Dónde se encontraría?...

Draco, en ese estado de dormido-despierto, se acurrucó más en la cama, aproximándose cada vez más a Hermione que estaba profundamente dormida. Se negaba a abrir los ojos, eso estaba demasiado confortable ¿Para qué despertarse y arruinarlo todo? Ya no le importaba saber dónde estaba, el hilo de sus pensamientos se había enrollado en otros temas más importantes... Y el perfume... ése perfume que sentía... y esa calidez... estaba casi seguro que provenían de lo que estaba a su lado... ¿Qué era lo que estaba a su lado? Posó una de sus manos en el bulto... era una persona, podía tocar su cara, su cabello... pero... ¿Quién?... ¿Quién desprendía ese aroma?... La curiosidad venció al sueño, y finalmente abrió los ojos. Suave, muy suavemente...

Ahogó un grito.

No podía creerlo, se quedó helado. Su mano seguía sobre la mejilla de Hermione es que... ¡no podía sacarla! En realidad... ¡no quería hacerlo! Nunca había examinado de tan cerca de su enemiga, y aún no entendía porque antes no lo había hecho. Simplemente era un ángel. Respiraba rítmicamente y sin prisa, exhalando paz en cada suspiro. El pelo le caía en la cara como enmarcando un perfecto cuadro... ya no importaba si era desordenado... ya no importaba en absoluto.

Lastima que sea una sangre sucia.

-Una lástima- dijo en voz alta sorprendiéndose a si mismo por aquella revelación.

Con prisa retiró la mano de la mejilla de su compañera, justo antes de que ella abriera los ojos. Con buenos reflejos, obtenidos gracias al Quidditch (NdA: Se preguntaran "¿buenos reflejos¡Si en su vida atrapó la snitch!" Y ok, tiene razón, pero pongan imaginación... please), Draco alcanzó a bajar sus párpados justo a tiempo.

**.oOOo.**

Hermione abrió los ojos y agradeció que su compañero de cama estuviera dormido aún. Deprisa, pero muy suavemente para que Malfoy nos se despertara, salió de la cama y se colocó los zapatos, pero se distrajo al pensar en su sueño...

-SUEÑO DE HERMIONE-

Se hubiese quedado en esa posición toda la vida. Mirándolo, deteniéndose en cada detalle para no olvidarlo jamás; inspeccionando cada centímetro de su rostro para que si alguna vez dejaba de ver fuera esa la imagen que le quedara.

Levantó su mano y con su dedo índice contorneó los labios del chico. Cerró los ojos, él sonreía.

¿Por qué sonríes?

-Te ves muy linda con los ojos cerrados- respondió él.

Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los grises del chico.

¿Por qué ríes ahora, Draco, ya abrí mis ojos- le espetó Hermione.

-Te ves hermosa con los ojos abiertos...

-FIN DE ESTA FANTASÍA IDIOTIZANTE PARA HERMIONE-

Tocarle los labios al Slytherin la había traumado. Juró nunca posar sus dedos en esa persona. Ni ella se lo creyó, pero lo juró por las dudas...

**.oOOo.**

Draco, con los ojos cerraditos, pero bien despierto, buscaba en su cabeza una explicación para haberse despertado con Granger en la cama... cielos... sonaba... traumante... ilógico...

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Terminó muy traumante? Jejje, creo que se me pegó la palabra...

En el próximo capítulo veremos que pasa cuando se den cuenta qué hora es, dónde están, qué debieron haber hecho que no hicieron (��U la ronda de prefectos, mentes pervertidas!), y que todo el colegio los esta buscando! XD!

Volví a subir el cap 1 porque estaba mal... pero en mi documento de Word está perfecto! Será algo en ff .net que falla... ¡Gracias Ally por decirme que estaba hecho un asquito! Espero que ahora quede bien...

**Sweet Ally: **¡Que bueno que te guste! Respecto a esa escena, espero que no me haya quedado muy melosa, no quiero un fic cursi :S ya hay de sobra por aquí, la intención es hacerlo más de humor que de otra cosa. Y sip, es la sala de menesteres o multipropósito. Gracias por tus alabanzas! XD! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo

**MeilinSnape: **El cascazo debió doler... u.u No te hacía fan de los Draco/Hermione! Bueno, una más XD

**Zeisse: **Ey! Hola! Tanto tiempo¿Cómo estas? Espero que muy bien ;) Gracias y aquí tienes la continuación

**Flor Malfoy:** amiga de Ally, verdad? Bueno, se merecía un poco de alcohol... después de todo él le hizo cosas peores XD Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste como el anterior y que bueno que te reiste! Eso es el fin de esto, o al menos se intenta... Gracias!

**Dark Sora: **Sora de Kaleido Star? Me gusta ese animé! Sólo es un poco irritante cómo habla ��... No quería que Draco fuera muy OOC, pero es muy difícil lograr eso y que a la vez se enamora de Hermione! Sólo espero que no me vaya al otro extremo :S Gracias!

**Lara: **espero no haber demorado mucho... Creo que te dije que esto no es lo mejor que escribí, espero no haberte desilusionado... bueno, igual siempre están los drabbles XD!

**Mariana: **El gag de la venda fue bueno... creo que el mejor que tiene todo esto :S Y no creo que escriba los siguientes capítulos pronto... porque ya los tengo escritos, todo, hasta el final XD pero se los paso de a dosis... (mala, mala muajajajja)

**Cecilita:** Gracias por lo de interesante! Aqui, la continuación.


	3. Excusas

Capítulo 3: Excusas

Una vez puestos sus zapatos volvió a mirar a Malfoy dormir. Realmente esperaba que el golpe en la cabeza no lo hubiera afectado tanto como para que le haya quedado alguna secuela. Con sigilo se acercó a la cama y trató de despertarlo.

-Malfoy- dijo moviéndolo suavemente- despierta... al menos aún respira... ¡Malfoy- gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Qué?... ¡No grites¿no ves que estoy durmiendo- le espetó Draco si abrir los ojos mientras se volteaba y se cubría hasta la cabeza.

¡Levántate, Malfoy! Tenemos que continuar con al ronda- gritó Hermione, mientras, con el mayor decoro, lo destapaba por completo.

Las palabras llegaron a la cabeza del Slytherin suavemente... tenía que levantarse... tenía que continuar la ronda... ¡tenía que continuar la ronde de Prefectos!

¡Rápido¡Mi castigo¡Tengo que cumplir el castigo o me darán otro peor- Malfoy se salió de la cama como alma que lleva el diablo y arrastró a una desprevenida Hermione hasta la puerta.

Pero cuando estaba llegando la velocidad se redujo.

¿Ahora qué Malfoy¿No estabas muy apurado- preguntó la chica aprovechando para zafarse.

-Estamos en problemas... – casi susurró Draco.

¿De qué hablas, Malfoy- preguntó Hermione intrigada mientras miraba al chico que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Draco se limitó a señalar. En el piso se reflejaba un haz de luz solar que se colaba por la ventana.

Realmente estaban en problemas. Ya era de día.

-Oh... no… esto no es verdad… ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy… nos quedamos dormidos!

-Esto es terrible… terrible…- Draco caminaba de una punta a otra de la habitación rascándose la cabeza¿Qué haré?

-Querrás decir qué haremos, porque quieras o no, Malfoy, en esta estamos juntos- sentenció Hermione.

Draco se paró en seco y la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Puedo decir que me golpeaste…

¡Sabes que fue sin querer- gritó la chica ofendida.

-Tengo pruebas…- el rubio se señaló la cabeza.

¡Oh, sí¿Qué les dirás¿Qué te vendaste tu sólo¡Ni siquiera puedes cepillarte los dientes- Hermione tenía las manos en la cadera mientras se inclinaba moviendo la cabeza con aire de superioridad.

-Y luego decir que me escondiste aquí y...

¡Eres un jodido mentiroso Malfoy¡Nadie te creer�!

¡El profesor Snape lo har�- decretó el rubio con mirada seria.

¡Pero no la profesora McGonagall- retrucó Hermione.

Draco Malfoy la miró y se arrepintió de todo lo que había pensado la noche anterior, esa chica simplemente no era un ángel.

-De acuerdo- dijo resignado¿Qué propones que hagamos?

-Podemos decir parte de lo que realmente pasó… podemos decir lo que Peeves te hizo y…

¿Estas loca- Malfoy parecía ofendido¿Piensas degradarme de esa manera?

¿Y que quieres que diga¿Qué un gigante entró al castillo y tu peleaste contra él?

-Esa es una muy buena versión- reconoció Malfoy

-Eso- replicó Hermione- no se lo cree ni uno de primero…

-Potter, Weasley, vengan aquí un minuto.

Harry y Ron se miraron preguntándose qué habían hecho esta vez.

¿Sí profesora...?

-No quiero alarmarlos, pero…- la profesora McGonagall miró a los chicos preocupada, tragó saliva y continuó- Sólo quería saber si sabían algo sobre la señorita Granger.

Harry y Ron volvieron a mirarse, esta vez sorprendidos.

-Pues… no, no la hemos visto desde anoche que salió a hacer su ronda- contestó Ron.

-Tal vez si le pregunta a sus compañeras de dormitorio… nosotros no la vimos llegar- sugirió Harry.

-El problema es, señor Potter, que fueron sus compañeras de cuarto quienes nos informaron que la señorita Granger no fue a dormir anoche- McGonagall lo miró con pena-. La estamos buscando por todo el castillo y no hay señales de ella ni de Draco Malfoy…

¿Malfoy¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy- Harry sonaba confundido.

-Anoche él y la señorita tenían que hacer la ronda juntos. Ambos desaparecieron.

¡Si ese sucio Slytherin le hizo algo a Hermione- Harry tuvo que contener a Ron.

-Cuide su boca, señor Weasley…

¡Pero él es un mortífago y Hermione… ella… sus padres son muggles y todos sabemos cómo son esas cosas…- Las orejas de Ron ya estaban tan coloradas como su cabello.

-Nada le pasará a la señorita Granger, señor Weasley, se lo aseguro.

-Oh cielos, para esta altura todo el colegio debe estar buscándonos…- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior sentada en la cama.

Frente a ella, Draco Malfoy caminaba de un lado para el otro pensando una buena excusa para darle a todo el colegio.

¡Lo tengo- Hermione descendió de la cama mientras Malfoy la miraba expectante- No sé como no se me ocurrió antes… lo único… es que dolerá un poco.

-Habla ahora, Granger- Malfoy se acercó.

-Bien, pensaba que podríamos decir que nos atacaron… algo que no llegamos a ver bien… y que luego nos despertamos aquí dentro… ¿Qué te parece?

-Esta bien, pero… ¿cuál es la parte que duele?

-Bueno… tenemos que hacer de esto algo creíble, así que debemos herirnos…- Hermione sacó su varita.

-No conocía tu lado sadomasoquista- bromeó Malfoy sacando también su varita.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy…

-Debe haber un lugar en el que no buscaron…- insistió Ron por décima vez mientras caminaban por el borde del Bosque Prohibido donde Hagrid había entrado a buscar a Hermione y Malfoy

-Ron, Hogwarts esta lleno de lugares encantados que aparecen y desaparecen, no podemos saber dónde están con exactitud ¿Crees que podemos saber su ubicación como…?

Ambos chicos abrieron sus ojos y se miraron el uno al otro.

¡El mapa del Merodeador!

Parecían salidos de una película de guerra. Draco Malfoy tenía varios moretones y estaba despeinado, Hermione Granger sangraba suavemente en su brazo derecho y tenía rasgada la pollera.

-Perfecto, ahora saldremos y fingiremos que nos sentimos doloridos…

-No hará falta fingir- replicó Malfoy mientras se tocaba uno de los moretones y profería un grito de dolor.

-No seas llorón, Malfoy… ¡Ay!

-Quien lo dice, Granger- replicó el rubio mientras con altivez se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

Hermione lo miró con odio y marchó hacia la puerta para salir de aquella habitación.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Bien, niñas, el próximo es el último, así que ya prepárense psicológicamente para terminar esta historia XD!

**Sweet Ally: **Bueno… a este cap sólo entras a leer tu respuesta ;) espero tener mi rr! Jejjeje XD! Verdad que es tierno Draquito? Bueno, sólo en fics, pero que mas da... gracias por las cosas bonitas que me dices y espero que cuando termine de publicar hablemos sobre la continuación... creo que querrás hacerla, yo sé porque te lo digo...

**Dark Sora: **Garcias! Esperaba que los pensamientos no me quedaran muy cursis, no sé si lo logré del todo, pero veo que te gustaron así que tomo eso como aprobación ;) Raro, esa es la descripción justa para el sueño... y muy cursi! Bueno, esa era la intención... sí ya sé, no quiero pensamientos curisis paro sí sueños cursis, todo tiene su porqué... espero que hayas considerado este cap emocionante!

**tyson violador**tengo que decirlo: tu nick da miedito :S jejjee, pero es original, de eso no hay duda ;)Para serte sincera las descripciones largas me aburren, así que decidí hacerla bastante rapidita, sintética y comprensible ;) Bonita hora para dejarme rr! Jejej, anda, sigue con tu clase! Saludos! Te cuidas!

**Ceci: **gracias! Espero que este capítulo te guste también!

**Zeisse: **La verdad es que no sé cómo Hermione pudo resistirse (realmente debe haber tenido muuuuucho sueño), yo en su lugar no podría :S! Besos para ti!

**Mariana: **Espero que con este cap. sigas sosteniendo que la historia esta interesante ;) En general no publico sino tengo la historia completa o un buen stock.. no me gusta hacer esperar, porque no me gusta esperar! Besos!

**Analí Snape: **Acabas de insinuar que soy original? OH! Eso me emociona más que cualquier cosaaaa! Si hay algo que no quería era caer en clichés... bueno, de eso nadie se salva de vez en cuando... Aquí esta la pronta actualización ;) Byes!

**Lara: **holas por aquí también niña! XD! Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por todo lo bonito que me dices! El no demorarme tiene un secreto: ya tengo todo escrito ;) En general hago eso, no me gusta hacer esperar... Bueno, ya vez lo que se les ocurrió para salir de este embrollo, a ver si les creen... Chau!

**Tynita: **Hola! Gracias por lo de chula ;) jejej espero que te siga gustando después de esto... besos!


	4. Otra noche más

Capítulo 4: Otra noche más

¿Así que no sabes qué fue lo que los atacó- quiso cerciorarse Harry

-No logré verlo, y Malfoy tampoco. Los profesores están buscando...- informó Hermione a sus amigos tendida en la cama de la enfermería.

Al lado de ella Draco Malfoy dormía.

¿Estas segura de que no fue Malfoy?

-Ron, si hubiese sido él, entonces no estaría lastimado... – respondió Hermione.

-Tal vez pudo herirse a propósito... quien sabe cómo funciona su mente...

-Eh...- Hermione comenzó a sentirse incómoda y su cara se tornó carmesí.

¡Todos fuera! El horario de visitas acabó, ya es hora de que la señorita Granger duerma.

Harry y Ron salieron de la enfermería luego de despedirse de su amiga. Madam Pomfrey le dio una medicación a Hermione y apagó las luces.

Primero abrió un ojo, luego el otro. Luego se dio cuenta de dónde estaba... y con quien. Volteó a la derecha y allí estaba: Hermione Granger, como la noche anterior sólo que en otra cama. Por inercia, y una buena cuota de curiosidad y dolor de estómago, se levantó de su camilla para acercarse a la contigua. Se paró frente a la chica y se dedicó a observarla como en aquella noche... analizando los hechos, todo sonaba muy gracioso: él, un Slytherin sangre pura y ella, una Gryffindor impura habían pasado una noche entera juntos en una misma cama en vez de cumplir con sus deberes de prefectos... No pensaba mencionarle eso a nadie.

Por otro lado no fue tan malo... al menos no tuvo que cumplir su castigo, durmió toda la noche y ahora lo atendían en la enfermería porque todos creían que algo los había atacado... ¡Ilusos! En su cara se formó una sonrisa... no la había pasado mal después de todo

-Lastima...- nuevamente sus palabras lo sorprendieron al escaparse de su cabeza y terminar en su boca-... que seas una sangre sucia.

La frase había sido terminada casi con resignación.

¿Por qué dices eso, Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy quedó de piedra mirando a Hermione... ¡Estaba despierta y había escuchado!

¿Por qué lo dijiste- repitió la chica incorporándose.

Tenía que decir algo, no podía quedarse callado... de a poco sintió cómo su corazón volvía a llevar sangre a sus venas. Tomó aire y abrió la boca... pero ningún sonido salía, sus palabras parecían independientes de él. Sólo quería volver a su cama, acostarse y hacer como que nada había pasado, dormir hasta la mañana siguiente y luego no volver a ver nunca más a Hermione Granger cerca.

Y así lo hizo. Por lo menos lo de acostarse.

¡No vas a dormirte, Malfoy¡Ahora mismo vas a decirme porque dijiste eso- gritó Hermione parada al lado de la cama de Draco.

-Sólo vuelve a tu cama, Granger

¡De ninguna manera¡No hasta que me digas por qué- volvió a gritar esta vez logrando, a base de empujones, que Malfoy la mirara.

¿Qué quieres que te diga¡No puedo responderte porque ni siquiera yo sé porqué lo dije¿Nunca dijiste algo que luego no puedes explicar¡Métete en mi cabeza si quieres saber porque lo dije y cuando lo entiendas sal y explícamelo!

Malfoy había concluido su monólogo con la respiración agitada y algo despeinado por la efusividad de sus expresiones. Hermione sólo se dedicó a mirarlo con los labios apretados.

¿Qué es... lo que cambiaría si yo fuera pura- preguntó casi con miedo.

La cabeza de Malfoy cayó hacia atrás y sus hombros se vencieron. Con un gruñido se acomodó de nuevo para intentar dormir. Cerró los ojos contrariado y comenzó a pensar de nuevo. Tan concentrado estaba que no oyó que Hermione se acercaba, no oyó que se inclinaba sobre él, pero si sintió los labios de la chica en su mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos Hermione ya no estaba a su lado.

-Granger...- dijo con voz un tanto melodiosa mientras su sonrisa comenzaba a formarse¿no quieres pasar otra noche más en una cama?

-En tus mejores sueños Malfoy...

Pero ella también sonreía.

**.oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo. .oOOo.**

Y… fin. Espero no haberlas decepcionado, pero esto ya no daba para más, al menos desde mi punto de vista... podría haberlos emparejados, hacer que ser den un beso, pero no sabría cómo seguir después de eso, así que decidí dejarlo así.

Gracias a todas las que siguieron este fic, el primero que hago dedicado a una pareja y a una muy particular, con la que me inicié en el mundo de la lectura de fanfictions. Gracias y mil gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, ya las veré más adelante con otro fic de esta misma pareja... a esperar!

**Zeisse: **Sip, una pena que termine, me había encariñado en cierto modo con el fic, pero ya no quería estirarlo más... Bueno, aquí ves cómo les fue con su mentira XD! Gracias por leerme, fue un gusto contestar de nuevo tus reviews ;)

**meiko174: **Gracias! Bueno, aquí esta la continuación y el final de esta historia, espero que te haya gustado y que te hayas divertido con ella!

**Tynita: **Bueno, ya vez que Draco y Hermione no terminaron juntos del todo... ya, cada uno a imaginarse lo que quiera! En general mis capítulos son cortos... soy demasiado sintética para los fics largos y escribo imaginándome las cosas como en una película, soy medio desastrosa para la narración literaria en ese sentido :S Byes xula! Y gracias por seguir mi historia ;)

**Jean Potter Radcliffe: **Bueno, ya no habrá más momento de Draco y Hermione juntos, pero yo creo que sí se dieron cuenta de que se aman ;) Espero que este capitulo te calme XD! Gracias por tus comentarios!

**Umi: **Okey, aquí continuo y termino! Espero que la historia te haya gustado tanto como al proncipio!

**Analía: **Ya lo creo que Draco es un amor XD! Aquí el final de esta historia, ojalá te haya gustado!

**MeilinSnape: **jejje, por aquí también! XD! No me quejo, no me quejo... Sip, Hermione tiene una voluntad de acerooo! Una pena lo de tu cuenta u.u espero que puedas solucionarlo... He aquí el final de esto, espero a ver que tal te pareció!

**Mariana: **creo que muchos sentiran que esta historia da para más, pero yo no le veo estire... Gracias por las cosas que me dices y gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo para leer este fic!

**Dark Sora: **También espero que este cap haya sido tan bueno como los otros... no me gustaría decepcionar a nadie, de todos modos pueden mandarme sus vociferadoras si creen que me lo merezco XD! Aquí hubo un poco de romance, espero que haya compensado!

**Lara: **Bien, aquí el desenlace, ahora sabes cómo le hice :P creo que para la próxima tendré que escribir capis más largos o bien publicar varios seguidos :S Gracias por tus opiniones y comentarios, me hace muy bien leerlos y me da ánimos para seguir:)

**Analí Snape: **jejej Gracias, original es un enorme halago para mí, de veras ;) La parte del sadomasoquismo fue graciosa, sobre todo viniendo esa idea de Hermione... quién lo creería? Espero que te haya gustado el final! Gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios

**Sweet Ally: **Holitas Ally! Creo que los dejé bastantes mal parados a Harry y Ron, pobrecilos... pero la historia era un D/H, que más da... Bueno, otra vez seguro te pasas por aquí sólo por la respuesta (secreto... shhh!). ya sabes lo que te ofrezco, tómalo o déjalo, sé que harás un gran trabajo ;) Nos vemos por msn!


End file.
